


My weird customers

by Lazy_Queen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Silly, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Queen/pseuds/Lazy_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really silly oneshot of a waiter named Charles that had the honour of serving Mister Holmes and Mister Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My weird customers

**Author's Note:**

> It's really silly, just got this idea while writting an english assignment for my english course -english is not my first language- and I got in my mind of them in a restaurant. Nothing really happens, they just eat food, and talk, but... whatever. Oh, and it's not betad. Ok.  
> Heard non-stop Cry For Help from Shinedown while writing this.

I had just started my shift when they arrived. The first one to pass the arch that was the enter of the restaurant was a tall brunette, all sharp gray eyes and smart clothing. Really posh air if you ask me. The other one entered not long after, fighting to keep the taller one's pace, but it was quite pitful. I mean, what with the long legs and all. He had blond hair cut short, and was wearing a- OMG WAS THAT A JUMPER?-sorry for the yealing, but who wears a jumper on a posh restaurant? And their walking right at me, ok Charles and... smile.

"Good evening, what can I do for you?"

The tall one answered in a low baritone.

"I believe we have a reservation under the surname of Holmes."

I checked the book, and yes, there was. Looking slightly at the blond who appeared a bit fazed with all this but- was that a fond look in the taller one direction? Redirecting my look to the brunnete who lifted a eyebrow at me I quickly regained my compostur.

"If you may follow me, I'll direct you to your table." with that I took of to find the bloody thing.

"Wonderful." the baritone spoke again.

"Sherlock," the voice transmited fondness and exasperation "he may be an idiot by your standards, but he sure as hell knows what  _sarcasm_ is."

"Well, if that said genius from one of your television shows needs it to be spelled for him, I've lost faith for the rest of humanity."

Were they talking about The Big Bang Theory? Oh, thank God.

"Is this table sufficient for you?"

"Yes, it will do nicely." the blond answered while the brunette made a face.

"Then I'll be back with the food menu".

"Ah, no need." the brunette said while taking a seat. "He'd like a Chickpea pasta with almonds and parmesan, while I'll be fine with one of your meat and potato soups. Oh, and I'd like your wine charts too."

As you wish. I rolled my eyes after giving them my back. Softly I heard the blond's voice.

"Why did you order without consulting me, Sherlock?"

"I know you'll like that one John, and you're fancing pasta today."

"Still..."

I lost the rest, but, hell, if I'd let somebody pass over me like that.

After getting the wine charts and giving to Mr. Holmes (most certanly it's him, and calling him the  _tall one_ was getting old) I waited while his grey eyes quickly scanned the page. _  
_

"Two glasses of this Château Cheval Blanc please." My eyes widened at that. That wine was _expensive_! 

Catching the charts that was thrust upon me I nodded a bit lightheaded with the digits flying on my mind. "O-okay."

* * *

When I got back with the wine, there was an addition to the table. A woman, with a black skintight dress had took one of the available chairs and had an amused expression.

"Oh," she exclaimed when I arrived, putting the wine in their places "I want one of those too, and a plate of those delicious grilled salmon. Would you mind greatly ordering them for me?"

"Er.." now that was disconcerting. How could he put her order in their table check? Quickly I looked to the other two who rolled their eyes and the blond-John- answered "Just do it."

"Well, then, I should..." With that I escaped to the kitchen. Yes, great retreat plan Charles.

"Oh, herbivores..." the woman said with a sight.

* * *

With their food in hand, I valiantly went back to the table. Putting the pasta for the blond who looked ready to drowl on the food, the soup for the brunette who simply took a spoon and started playing with it and the salmon and wine for the woman who looked... bored.

"Thank you,dear." he blushed at her words "Er... enjoy the food." again he almost ran away.

"Well, at least the food is good." she spoke with a sigh.

* * *

After clearing the dishes from the table-with the soup only half eaten- I offered "Will you require the desert menu?"

"Not really" Mr. Holmes answered in a bored tone.

"No, sorry." the blond looked apologetically.

"Oh, bring me one of those german pies."

"Certanly, madam."

After giving them my back I heard the following comment made by the miss.

"Of course you two won't need the menu, with your desert right beside you..."

"Irene." the baritone alerted.

Her giggles followed me all the way to the kitchen, along with a giant OMG written on my mind with bright yellow paint.

* * *

Desert delivered, desert eaten and they asked for the check. Dutifully I went to get it and when it got the time to give it, doubt settled. Who to give? Thankfully, it was quickly solved. Before the blond could put his hands on it, Mr. Holmes snatched it, wich won an amused smile from the woman.

"Sherlock..."

"Frankly John, it was me who invited you. It is me who is expected to pay." That shut the blond up. Without taking his eyes from the blue ones that belonged to the blond, he added "but I expect your share later in my account Ms. Adler." 

"Obviously."

After paying they all rised and walked in the direction of the doors, quitely talking between each other.

"So, how is little Hamish?"

"All good, thank you for asking. What about Jean?"

"A little monster like ever. Oh, and the bomb was succefully desativated."

"Marvelous. It was great meeting you again Irene."

"I could say the same. John, Sherlock."

After she took the first cab, they entwined hands and with a fond look to each other got in the second cab.

With a sigh, I looked at the watch, sighing again when he told me that my shift was still a long way till it's end.

 

FIN

 


End file.
